


When It Goes

by MissKittyFantastico



Series: Down for the Count [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Takeover Dallas, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few moments in Bayley's life after losing the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Goes

**Author's Note:**

> So I literally wrote this fic after watching Takeover Dallas back in April, but never posted it on AO3 until now. I do want to tackle Finn's title loss and what it means for the relationship with Bayley and Sami at some point when I'm not writing a Scott Pilgrim AU, but have the feels for now.

Sasha and Carmella were never the greatest of friends, but they put that aside for Bayley.

“Is there anything we can do, love,” Carmella asks, putting her hand over Bayley’s.

Bayley just shrugs. “I don’t know. Maybe just… sit here with me?”

“As long as you need, baby,” Sasha says, draping her arms over Bayley and resting her cheek against her head.

“Even if until Sunday,” Bayley asks with a feeble smile.

“Up until I have to go on.”

Bayley smiles again before going silent, brushing her thumb over the top of Carmella’s hand and leaning back into Sasha’s embrace.

———

Looking at Sami is painful right now.

Sami had been one of the first things to make NXT feel like home to Bayley. Their love had blossomed there and had weathered the storm of Kevin Owens and shoulder injuries.

Could it weather being uprooted though?

Bayley looks at Sami and quivers, trying her best not to cry. Sami shushes her as he pulls her in for a hug. “Hey… It’s going to be okay, _habibti._ Plus, we’re extra special now. We’ve both been knocked out in title matches.”

She can’t help but laugh at that, but it mixes in with her tears as she rests her head against Sami’s chest.

———

_“Mo chuisle.”_

Bayley flinches as she hears that pet name. She had hoped to sneak by Finn’s locker room unnoticed. It’s not that she didn’t want to see him, but him retaining made her loss feel so much more painful.

He walks out, his hair still wet from the shower and the remnants of paint still clinging to his eyes. “Bayley, are you…”

“Okay? Well, as much as I can be…”

“That doesn’t sound convincing.”

“What do you want me to say,” she asks, feeling on the verge of tears again. “Sami’s leaving and I’m not champion anymore. I’m not _your_ champion anymore…”

Finn shushes her, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eye. “Not true. You’re _always_ my champion.”

He pulls her in for a hug and Bayley lets herself sink into it, wrapping her arms around his waist. “I heard you got thrown into a security guy.”

“Yeah well, it comes with the job. We’ll bounce back. We always do. Sami too.”

Bayley nods at that, hoping that maybe she’ll believe that again tomorrow.


End file.
